


Justice and Power

by Hollsteinfan26



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollsteinfan26/pseuds/Hollsteinfan26
Summary: When the actions of six teenagers turned superheroes catch the attention of the Justice League, Diana Prince goes to investigate. And while the Power Rangers celebrate their victory and two grow closer together, a darker power lies in wait to test the newly formed team.





	1. Looming Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comebackbehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/gifts), [movingforthesakeofmotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/gifts).



> Loooong author’s note at the end. Also not crazy about the title. Any alternatives?

In the depths of space, he watched. He watched his agents pathetic whining as she simpered to these new Rangers in their fused Zord, observed the pathetic way she was sent hurtling into space with a mere slap. He smashed his metal covered hand in rage against his throne startling the creatures surrounding him.

“So.” He growled, his voice low and controlled. “That worthless woman failed. Again.”

“Yes, O Evil One. Our observations tell us she managed to reach the planet’s nearby moon and is establishing a fortification there to combat the Rangers.” His fist clenched and he growled in exasperation.

“Continue to observe her. If she fails again, alert me immediately. Should it happen I will assume command, and I will crush these impudent children myself.” The creature bowed before him

“As you command Lord Zedd.”


	2. Lunar Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Repulsa lands on the moon and begins to plan her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This newbie is blown away by the reception he’s gotten. Here’s chapter 2

She choked and gasped as she jolted back into consciousness. She lay for several minutes sucking in air

 

“I’m... alive?” She thought as she dug her hand into the dirt and slowly stood. In the distance she could see it, the Earth, the planet she had been so close to conquering had it not been for those new Rangers... she snarled and pounded her fist into the ground. She would make them suffer soon but first.

“Wait...” her eyes widened, the Green Power Coin, it was gone! “HOW!?” She screamed, then she remembered... Zordon, crawling in the dirt

“Seek those who are worthy. Find those who are strong.”

“So, I’m no longer worthy of that power.” It must have been simply that she was still near the Coin when the meteorite hit her that she still had power over it. Zordon’s little incantation must’ve affected the Green Coin after all.

“Very well then.” She grinned, “I still have other powers to call on Zordon.” She surveyed the area and smiled, first of all...” she gripped the shattered remains of her staff and focused. Slowly it took its original shape. “And now, well, a queen needs a palace.” She struck her staff into the ground and watched as the energy reverberated into the ground and slowly a huge castle began to take shape. “That will do nicely.” She mused as she conjured several Putties to stand watch. She strode into her palace and glanced at herself in a nearby mirror. 

“Hmm. The armor just won’t do anymore.” she mused, she waved a hand and the green armor was replaced with flowing orange robes and a crown. She smiled a wicked smile at a particular memory. The Black Ranger knelt before her, gasping out his last breaths.

“I’ll never surrender to you, witch.” He has gasped before she drove the tip of her staff into his chest

“Very well then, if I’m not a Ranger, then a witch I will be. Now, to business.” Her fist clenched as she thought of those Rangers. Somehow they had managed what that fool Zordon couldn’t. Their Zords had fused. They were dangerous, she knew that now, but she was experienced where they weren’t. Their bond was still new, and they had weaknesses, weaknesses she would exploit. Starting with her favorite weak link. “Oh, little Yellow, you will wish you’d joined me.” Rita closed her eyes and concentrated, Goldar was defeated but she still had one soldier lying in secret on earth and it was time she was put to work. “I have a task for you.” She said

On Earth, in the battle scarred downtown of Angel Grove, a scorpion skittered into an alleyway where it began to twist and contort. A woman now stood in it’s place, her golden armor gleamed in the moonlight. A sickle sword with the hilt in the shape of a scorpions’ tail was strapped to her back.

“I live to serve you, my Empress.” Scorpina smiled, after all these years it was finally time to conquer earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I was a Power Rangers fan since childhood. This was basically setting up Rita and lining her up a bit with who she was in the show. As for the bit with the Power Coin, my theory is that it fell out of her staff when it shattered after the rangers smacked her into space. And Zordon’s little trick in ensuring the coins found the right people affected the green coin when she dropped it.
> 
> Yeah, I haven’t quite hammered out how to handle the Green Ranger arc, but doing a copy-paste of the show’s story just doesn’t feel right. 
> 
> I must confess that while I do have a couple chapters and some ideas, updates will be kinda infrequent cause I want to get these characters right, the Power Rangers I think I can handle but the DC characters have tons of history behind them, and well for example, I hear the DCEU didn’t really get Superman at first, so i’ll be doing a lot of research and actually ironing this story out.
> 
> Anyway hope y’all enjoyed


	3. Just Another Tuesday in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne hears about the Angel Grove incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

“Well I’ll be.” Lucius Fox muttered as he alternated between the frantic movement of employees in the building and the images onscreen. Wayne Enterprises’ main building was always a busy place but now it was filled with people murmuring in shock and awe at the images of huge mechanical dinosaurs battling a giant monster in the middle of a small town’s downtown area. “And I thought I’d seen everything.” Lucius said as he dialed a number on his phone.

“Mr. Fox.” Bruce Wayne’s voice came over the phone

“Mr. Wayne.” His answer was automatic

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?”

“Well I assume sir that you’ve been watching the news?”

“Why? Did Superman save a cat out of a tree?”

“Well, no, sir. In fact I think what I’m seeing here might knock the Man of Steel off the front page. Any news station will do.” Intrigued Bruce flipped onto Gotham 8 News and turned up the volume

“Recapping our top story the Masked Heroes of Angel Grove, we’re switching now to local reporter Eric Bulkmeier in downtown Angel Grove California. What do you have for us Eric?”

“Well, Tim if I hadn’t witnessed it I wouldn’t have believed it, but I’m standing here in downtown Angel Grove where as you can see behind me, reconstruction is underway.” The camera panned around the numerous pieces of construction equipment and workers running around and shouting orders. 

“I assume the Wayne Foundation is pitching in as well?” Bruce asked absently, wheels already turning at the mention of other heroes.

“Oh yes, search and rescue, reconstruction, housing, expect a bill for that soon sir.”

“Of course, between this and rebuilding Wayne Manor, I’m not sure I’ll have a penny to my name.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll survive the windfall sir.” Bruce couldn’t stop the genuine smile at his old friend’s sense of humor.

“Let me put you on hold Lucius, I’m moving to a place with better reception.” He stood and made his way outside and into the elevator leading to the Batcave. He took a deep breath as he stepped into the cave, smirking at the sight of Alfred hunched over a piece of his armored Batsuit tinkering away. “Most people take breaks after saving the world from otherworldly threats.” He snarked

“It’s a good thing we’re not most people then.” Alfred said dryly. Adjusting his glasses and running a hand through his graying hair.

“I see Alfred is still keeping you on your toes.” Lucius said.

“All day every day.” Bruce responded. He grabbed a remote and switched one of the monitors in the Batcave to the news. 

Onecreen was a shaky image “likely from a cellphone” Bruce mused of what seemed to be a giant mechanical saber-toothed tiger jumping onto the back of a giant walking gold mass with wings. “What in the hell?” Bruce asked 

“Was that surprise Master Wayne? One would think someone who fought alongside a man who can talk to fish and an Amazon warrior would be used to this sort of thing.” 

“That’s wearing the cowl Alfred. When I wear business suits I reserve the right to be surprised.” He said, turning up the volume.

“That image you viewers at home just saw is one of a handful of images taken by witnesses of the attack before they fled to safety.” Eric Bulkmeier resumed “I’ve also been told by witnesses at the gold mine that they saw a woman believed to be the Angel Grove Gold Killer there moments before the attack began. As many of you know, this woman was believed to be responsible for several murders in the area as well as the destruction of the Fenix jewelry store here in town. Could this woman and the gold monster be linked? Where did they come from? Where did our town’s new heroes come from? All these questions and more are waiting to be answered, but for now, the citizens of Angel Grove are simply grateful to be alive, so heroes, wherever you are, thank you for saving us.”

“Well, I guess that’s what we have to figure out now.” Bruce said to himself. “I better make some calls.”

“Oh really sir? You can’t possibly believe these new metahumans are a threat?” Alfred chided.

“No, Alfred. I’m not gonna go in punching this time, I’m just assessing. Lucius, you still there?” 

“Indeed I am.”

“Good, make sure the Wayne Foundation stays on task with those relief efforts.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you Mr. Fox, we’ll be in touch.” He ended the call and pocketed his phone.

“Planning on making a public appearance sir?”

“Now that would be overkill. No, I’ve got some calls to make.”

“Or you could text them sir, it would save you time.”

“I’m not gonna group text the-“ Alfred gave him a look. “I don’t believe this.” He started typing 

Wayne, Bruce: Any of you watched the news lately?

Curry, Arthur: Knew I should’ve stayed off the grid. How the hell did you even GET my number? Don’t care, not interested in whatever you’re doing.

Allen, Barry: Do you have us all wiretapped? 

Kent, Clark: That’s illegal, and yes. This Angel Grove thing is all over the bullpen at the Planet.

Wayne, Bruce: Are you and Lois covering? 

Kent, Clark: trying, Perry’s dead set on the Superman returns angle right now. He’s convinced local coverage will suffice.

Wayne, Bruce: I’m trying to put out some feelers and assess whether these new guys are threats or not. 

Kent, Clark: Bruce...

Wayne, Bruce: Oh for the love of-no punching, just assessing. I just had this talk with Alfred. 

Stone, Victor: I’m... processing some things. I’ll have more concrete stuff in a few days. 

 

Prince, Diana: I know someone in Angel Grove. It will take me a few days to get out of Paris, but I will look into this.

Bruce blinked in surprise, he hadn’t expected that to be her response 

Wayne, Bruce: Thanks Diana. I owe you one.

Prince, Diana: We are a team aren’t we? Besides I’ve heard California is lovely this time of year. I’ll call you when I arrive there

In her home in Paris, Diana Prince closed the text and dialed.

“Hello?” 

“Doctor Oliver, hello! This is Diana Prince, we met a year ago at an archeological dig in Greece?”

“Ms. Prince of course! How can I help you?”

“Well, I’ve heard about the events in the town you just moved to and was planning to go visit and help out, and was hoping you could give me a tour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaack and very sorry that my updates are infrequent. But just know that I will never abandon this story. I love the DCEU and 2017 Power Rangers too much to do that. However, writers block and real life got in the way. 
> 
> Also, I must admit that I feel really overwhelmed by the scale of this project since I am a rookie writer and I’m working with DC’s characters that I know very little about so i’m not sure if they’re out of character, plus writing romance, which I have no prior experience, plus writing Billy correctly because while I myself have a disability it’s still a lot of pressure to make sure I get his character right. (Well that and aside from the Trimberly the guy was just awesome in every scene he was in.
> 
> But the love I’ve gotten from commenters and kudos leavers was also a major motivator in writing again so seriously guys. Thank you.


	4. The Angel Grove Aftermath Part I: The Rangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end folks

Jason stepped forward and sheathed his sword in the pedestal on the ship’s main deck feeling the armor retracting around him

“You should keep that.” Zordon said materializing from within the wall “You’ve earned it.”

“I’ll come back for it.” Jason said.

“That was terrifying.” Alpha piped up “See ya buddy.” Jason gave him a smile and a slight wave as he turned to leave the ship

“Jason, wait!” Zordon called. He turned around. “Are your families alright?” Jason blinked surprised at the concern in Zordon’s voice

“Well, I’m not too sure about everyone else’s families, but my dad was a little banged up, and his truck was totaled but otherwise he’s ok.”

“Good. That’s... good.”

“Thanks for asking.”

“Of course. You and your team should take this time and recuperate. I know full well what you did wasn’t easy. The next time you and the Rangers return to the ship, gather here instead of in the pit, I owe you all much Jason, an apology first and foremost, and an explanation for the rest. Jason walked out of the ship. Zordon watched him go and sighed

“Master?” Alpha inquired, Zordon smiled wryly. 

“Alpha, after how many years have I asked you to stop calling me master?” 

“Apologies Zordon, things were so formal with the old team sometimes.”

“Yes... they were.” He said. “It may be too soon to ask this, but, have I failed as a leader?”

“What!?” Alpha asked incredulously “Why would you ask that Zordon?”

“I pushed them too hard. I was too reckless! The Blue-Billy died, on my watch. Just like my whole team did years ago.”

“Sir, your team died because Rita went power mad and killed them. It had nothing to do with how you led the team, and as for this team... perhaps like you said, apologize first and then come clean. After all we don’t want them going in blind against what comes next.” Silence fell between them as Zordon considered this.

“Yes yes, you’re right old friend as usual. Sometimes I forget how wise you are.”

“Well Zordon, I HAVE had 65 million years to think about these things.” Zordon laughed

 

“Whew!” Jason gasped as he hauled himself to the top of the cliff. “There has GOT to be an easier way to get to and from the ship.” He stopped as he took in the scene before him, his team-his friends he reminded himself were seated side by side looking over the horizon at the town they had all just saved, plumes of smoke still rising in the distance. He trudged over and seated himself next to Billy. “You all waited.” He cracked a smile and added “Even you.” As he glanced at Trini

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d sock you.” 

“Happy to do it for you Crazy Girl.” Zack said. 

“No thanks. Learned my lesson after last time.” Zack winced

“Hey Jason, about that-“ Jason waved him off.

“Don’t even worry about it. We were both idiots. Not to mention a little stressed.”

“Yeah.” Zack mumbled, exhaustion setting in to him as well.

“Hey guys?” Billy piped up suddenly. 

“Yeah Billy?” Jason asked 

“Did... did we just save the world? Like really?” Jason couldn’t help but shake his head at that.

“Yeah buddy believe it or not, I think we did.”

“I told you we were superheroes.” Billy stayed matter of factly.

“Yeah, you did Billy.” Kim said softly, taking her eyes off the horizon to smile at him

“Not to cut this short, but I’ve GOTTA get home. My mom is climbing the walls right now I’m just checking my phone and she is blowing it up right now.”

“Yeah. Good call, last thing I need right now is the third degree from my mom.” Trini said stretching her arms over her head as she stood. 

“A-and I better let my mom know I’m ok cause she worries a lot and I wonder what I should say about where I was cause-“

“Billy!” Jason interrupted gently “It’s cool pal, I’ll help you come up with an alibi. I’m kind of a pro at coming up with alibis.”

“All right then, every one pile in and give me directions. I’ll drop you off.” Kim said. Heading down the hill toward her car. Jason watched her go carefully. He noticed that when everyone had been checking their phones and texting, Kim kept her eyes on the horizon. He’d wait till it was the two of them alone before bringing it up. He knew, thanks to their late night chat that she wouldn’t appreciate him drawing attention to that fact in front of the group. But he hoped she’d open up in time.

“Hey guys. Zordon wants us to come back when we have the time.” Jason said 

“Oh great what’s he want to do now? Berate us for dinging the Zords?” Trini asked

“No. Surprisingly. He said he wants to apologize, and that he owes us an explanation.”

“Wow. What knocked him off his high horse?” Kim asked as they all climbed into the car

“End of the world tends to change people I guess. Maybe now that we morphed we are worthy of his time.” Zack bellowed imitating Zordon.

“He seemed pretty contrite, so I’m willing to give him a chance, and like Billy said we did just save the world. Let’s just enjoy the win for now.” Jason said

“Sure thing coach.” Trini said slugging him in the arm gently

 

Dr. Frank Oliver waited patiently at the gate watching the bustle of people exiting the plane absently running a hand through his spiky brown hair. Diana had called him and informed him when she would be arriving and he had insisted on picking her up from the airport. “Ever the gentleman.” his wife had said. He spotted her instantly her long hair and tan skin made her stand out as well as her impressive height.

“Dr. Oliver!” She greeted dropping her bags at her feet to shake his hand.

“Ms. Prince!” He shook her hand and then reached for the bags. 

“Oh, no you don’t have to do that I-“

“Ah ah. As a gentleman I insist.” He hoisted the bags up and they began to walk through the crowded airport and out into the hot sun. “Welcome to California Ms. Prince.”

“Please Doctor, call me Diana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know guys. I really can’t tell you how much it means to me when people talk about how much they like this story. I am not a very experienced writer so to hear how many people like this story and want to see it continue means the world to me.
> 
> I’ve been having a hard time finding the motivation to do... anything lately and a buddy of mine suggested writing so, I finally sat down and powered through this chapter. I have more to add hence the Part 1 in the chapter title. I have a few things I wanted to introduce but I didn’t want to stuff it all in one chapter. Still no update schedule for this story but I will NEVER abandon this story guys believe me.


	5. The Angel Grove Aftermath Part II: The Citizens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana Prince arrives in Angel Grove and some old familiar faces make an appearance

“So, Ms. Pr-Diana.” David corrected himself as they carefully drove through the streets, still under repair from the attack. “What brings an antiquities dealer like you out to a little town like this?” 

“I suppose I could ask you the same question. A paleontologist and archeologist such as yourself giving up a life of adventure for...”

“I teach self defense now.” He laughed “And well... I guess after awhile trekking around and digging up relics, it lost it’s appeal. I wanted more.”

“Oh?” He nodded

“Amy and I, my globetrotting was... straining and when she threw down the ultimatum, I made the choice. Though amusingly I had made my decision to stop on the plane ride home from Cairo. Though as I found out years later, parenthood is frankly a LOT scarier than getting Malaria during a jungle trek or running afoul of a predator.” 

“Is that right? And how is your daughter... Tommi was it?” He nodded 

“She’s a good kid, but she’s putting more gray hairs on my head every day. Before I got your call I’d found out that she landed herself in detention for fighting another student.”

“She did?” 

“Oh, yeah. Amy and I are not happy. She said it was because she overheard a known bully badmouth a kid, but I explicitly told her to use those self defense skills only when she NEEDED to use them.” He couldn’t help the smile as he said “Though from what I’ve heard, this isn’t the first time this purported bully got knocked flat once.” Diana laughed “But back to my question, what brings you out here Diana?”

“Well part of it is a need for a change of scenery. Paris is lovely but I had been meaning to leave for a while now.”

“And the other reason?”

“Well, I do watch the news, and I was quite curious.” Frank whistled as they turned his truck into a residential area.

“Of course, I should’ve guessed. And I thought aliens invading Russia was strange! Did you know Amy and I were there when that happened?” 

“Were you?”

“Yep. We got some killer shots of that giant robot the heroes used to stop that monster on our phones.” 

“Is that right? May I see them?”

“Go right ahead.” He absently handed her his phone as he waved to the teenager walking down the street. “Afternoon Eugene!” The black clad teenager gave him a salute as he walked past

“Hey Doctor O.” 

Diana perused the photos taken of the machine in question. It was huge. Towering well above the downtown area two large swords were attached to the back and horns on its head.

“Frank, would you mind if I sent these photos to my phone?”

“Please do, of course you could check any social media site at this point. This stuff is ‘trending more than Superman right now.” To quote my dear daughter.” She saved the photos to her phone as the truck pulled up to a two story house with an immaculate lawn and a rose garden.

“Here we are, home sweet home. Amy insisted we have you for dinner before you go on your way. Where are you staying anyway?”

“I had a friend of mine look into some properties in the area. He found me a nice little place by the water.”

“And what friend is this?” She smirked

“The same one paying for the city’s reconstruction.” His eyes widened

“You KNOW Bruce Wayne!?”

“We’re... recent acquaintances.”

“Any other connections? Know any presidents or politicians?” She laughed as he opened the car door and went to the back to grab the bags

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“Ah I can smell barbecue, are you coming Diana?”

“Ah yes, I just have a phone call to make.” He turned and walked up to the house. 

Diana opened up her messages 

Prince, Diana: Made it to Angel Grove. Found something you definitely need to see.

She sent the picture along with the message and waited for a response 

Wayne, Bruce: And I really had thought I’d seen it all.

Allen, Barry: Whaaaaaaat is that?

Curry, Arthur: Even I have nothing to say about this, except for what the hell?

Kent, Clark: I realize I’m an alien but even I don’t know what to make of this. Victor, do you have anything on this in your... systems?

Stone, Victor: Well this picture definitely gives me somewhere to start. Where’d you get this?

Prince, Diana: My ride from the airport was a witness. He’s someone I met doing archeological work in Greece.

Allen, Barry: People got up close to that thing?

Prince, Diana: It would seem so. I’m about to have dinner if I find out anything else i’ll let you know.

Allen, Barry: Cool! What are you having? 

Diana rolled her eyes and closed the thread.

 

Eugene Skullovitch saluted and turned as he watched the truck move on down the road before turning and continuing down the road. He smiled as he took in the sounds of the neighborhood. Birds singing, kids playing, stuff he admittedly didn’t appreciate too much before a huge gold monster and a crazy green lady almost destroyed their whole town. Then again, the Skullovitch family was so obscenely rich that “appreciation for the little people” wasn’t something his father believed in. Which is why he got almost euphoric pleasure watching a huge metal T-Rex crush his father’s Camaro and kick it at those rock monsters. 

Turning up the driveway of a two story home with a perfectly cut lawn (complete with lawn gnome family) he approached the door and knocked. Moments later the door opened and a woman with brown hair and kind eyes opened the door

“Eugene! How are you? Come in come in!” Dorothy Bulkmeier pulled him into a hug as he entered the house.

“Hi Mrs. B. is Bulky around?”

“He sure is, he’s in his room like always. Drag him down here would you? Dinner will be ready shortly. I have your usual place set, Eric will be working late so he said to eat without him.”

“Sure thing Mrs. B, and by the way, my mom says hi.”

Oh that’s nice, and where are they now?” 

“Probably in Venice glued to the news about the goings on here, mom was frantic about if I was ok. Dad’s just pissed that Wayne Enterprises beat him to the town renovation PR.” Skull said as he trudged up the stairs. Not even bothering to knock he threw the door open and found his good buddy Bulk, his big muscled body slouched in his chair. staring intently at his wall of newspaper clippings. Skull couldn’t help but shake his head. Despite being as big as a bodybuilder, Bulk was a secret superhero nut. Articles about the return of Superman, that team of heroes showing up in Russia, and now the masked heroes all over his wall and desk.

“Ma, I’ve told you you need to kn-“ he turned and then grinned at his friend. “Finally slipped your butler Skullovitch?” Bulk snarked standing and hugging him. 

“Yep, and I’m here to drag you out of your cave for some food.” 

“Guess I’d better get downstairs then, don’t want to incur the wrath of Dorothy Bulkmeier.” He said standing. 

“New hobby?” Skull asked indicating the newest clippings

“Are you kidding? Superman coming back was awesome enough but now we have our own superheroes!”

“And you want to what, figure out who they really are?” Bulk scoffed

“No way, man! I’d just want to meet one of them. Just think about it, a week ago the most interesting thing going on in this town was Jock-son Scott landing in detention. Now we’ve got superheroes.”

“And you want to shout it from the rooftops.” Skull said, sitting down.

“You bet I do.”

“Well you can do that after YOU finish serving detention yourself Farkus.” Skull choked back a laugh as Bulk glowered in his seat. The use of Bulk’s real name never failing to crack him up.

“Laugh it up Skullovitch, you’re in there with me too.”

“Oh, honestly Eugene! You too?” 

“Yeah, Mrs. B me too.” He and Bulk May not have been friends with former fallen cheerleader Kimberly Hart but the crap they’d written on her locker (before the door had been weirdly removed and found later in a teacher’s room) was over the line as far as he was concerned, so maybe he and Bulky had gotten creative and spray painted her car in retaliation. Guess he’d get the chance to talk to Kim in a day or two, maybe she’d appreciate it.

“Well i’m sure your mother was not happy.”

“No ma’am she was not.” Though upon explaining the situation, she was at least less angry.

“Well I hope you boys learn a lesson from this.” She said placing the last of the meal on the table. Steak, green beans, mashed potatoes, and biscuits.

“Ma, you spoil us.” Bulk said 

“I ought to make you fend for yourself after that spray painting stunt Farkus, but Eugene is just so thin and he is my favorite child.”

“Told you your mom liked me more.” Skull snarked as he dug into his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was able to update semi quickly cause I found some motivation. 
> 
> And now we have Power Rangers favorites making their appearance in this story. It’s too bad Bulk and Skull didn’t make it into the movie but I can kinda understand why. The focus was on the team and I guess they didn’t have space for them but never fear, I am here to work them in! Thanks again for all the love guys! :)
> 
> And yes for those of you who are not Power Rangers fans. Their names are indeed Farkus Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch. They just choose to go by Bulk and Skull
> 
> An edit that I made: I changed Doctor Oliver’s Name to Frank because we already have a Jason in this story and I didn’t want to confuse them. And yes fans, I named them after exactly who you think I named them after. ;)


End file.
